


One For the Money, Two For the Show

by WhiskeysWorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks
Summary: A smirk pulled the cowboy’s lips up, fingers toying against the little controller disguised as a watch pressed to the underside of his wrist. Genji’s breath hitched and hands tightened minutely as he upped the power on the vibrator strapped to Genji’s thigh for a moment, eyes never leaving the TV. His grin turned wolfish.“Did you need somethin’, hon?” Jesse purred, finally glancing at Genji’s flushed face, jaw clenched as he swallowed hard. When he didn’t answer, Jesse took his curled hand and kissed the top of it lightly. It was trembling slightly in his grip.“All you gotta do is tell me a colour, baby. You’ve done good today, all~ day long. You can call it quits if you want to.”“I’m not going to. It’s still green.”





	One For the Money, Two For the Show

Jesse was lounging on the couch, watching his show and rocking his foot up and down absently where his legs were crossed. It was getting late, but he wasn’t tired in the slightest, planning for an evening out anyways. He didn’t notice Genji walk up behind him until he felt the soft, controlled breaths puffing against his ear, Genji’s forearms resting beside Jesse’s shoulders on the back of the couch. 

A smirk pulled the cowboy’s lips up, fingers toying against the little controller disguised as a watch pressed to the underside of his wrist. Genji’s breath hitched and hands tightened minutely as he upped the power on the vibrator strapped to Genji’s thigh for a moment, eyes never leaving the TV. His grin turned wolfish.

“Did you need somethin’, hon?” Jesse purred, finally glancing at Genji’s flushed face, jaw clenched as he swallowed hard. When he didn’t answer, Jesse took his curled hand and kissed the top of it lightly. It was trembling slightly in his grip.

“All you gotta do is tell me a colour, baby. You’ve done good today, all~ day long. You can call it quits if you want to.”

“I’m not going to. It’s still green.” Genji’s voice came out slightly strained, and Jesse had mercy on him, turning the device back down to a more manageable level so he could speak.

“Oho, so you’re gonna take me up on the challenge?”

“Tch, if that’s what you call a challenge—”

“I can always change the rules,” Jesse interrupted, turning to face Genji fully and taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger, eyes glinting dangerously. 

Genji’s lips were parted to let out soft pants that brushed past Jesse’s fingers, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He shook his head, all his previous cockiness leaving, and Jesse grinned, letting go of Genji to focus on his show once again, waving his hand lazily.

“Then you better hurry up and get ready for work, sweetness. Or I might just get antsy,” Jesse threatened playfully, teasing the controller again and making Genji whine softly in the back of his throat.

He walked back to the bedroom with shaky legs, Jesse eyeing him as he left and grinning to himself. He always loved how eager Genji was to please, how quick to pick a fight and accept challenge. It made all sorts of ideas dance through Jesse’s head, just like this one. Jesse had been feeling particularly controlling that morning after seeing Genji writhing beneath him and moaning pleas in Japanese. 

He had stopped right before Genji was about to topple over the edge, then strapped him up to the vibrator and hadn’t touched him since. Genji had only whimpered, biting his knuckles with his eyes squeezed shut and nodding when Jesse had asked if he was okay, whispering “green” in a broken voice. 

Jesse knew he loved it though, with the way he gave an extra sway to his hips when he had come to breakfast after a shower and getting ready for the day, a cocksure smile on his face and eyes daring him to pose more of a challenge. So Jesse had, steadily turning up the power on the toy as the day progressed and watching Genji’s resolve start to crumble, edging him all day, to the brink and back with no chance of release until Jesse told him he could. 

That one one of the rules Jesse had set, and it was one of the few rules Genji ever followed diligently. Jesse pressed the vibrator’s controls again, delighting in the mental image of Genji in the middle of getting ready having to stop and readjust, probably biting his lip and cursing softly, if Jesse had to guess. 

Another rule Jesse had set was that Genji had to be as discreet as possible, and if anyone got the notion of what was going on, Jesse would stop the vibrator all together and leave Genji unsatisfied in every way. Genji’s control over himself was impressive, but there were definite cracks in his performance. Though, that was mostly due to Jesse teasing him. 

They had gone to lunch at their favourite little diner, Jesse randomly turning up the intensity of the toy every now and then just to watch Genji squirm. He eventually had to go into the bathroom, cheeks red and lip bit, shooting a glare Jesse’s way but too stubborn to relent or give up. When Genji had come back, he looked significantly less flushed, hairline wet from where he had splashed some water on his face to cool it. 

Jesse had gone over to him after that, fingers caressing against the hyper sensitive skin of Genji’s neck and kissing his temple with a devilish grin, saying they probably needed to go home if Genji wasn’t feeling well. Genji had huffed at him but nodded anyways. The rest of the day had Jesse testing Genji’s limits, enjoying the way Genji would bite his lip and shiver each time the cowboy touched his wrist, steadily falling apart before he even reached his biggest challenge. 

But Genji was anything if not stubbornly resilient, and he soon came out of the bedroom looking sharp as usual in his Blackwatch bartender’s uniform: white shirt tucked neatly into his ironed slacks, the shimmering black material of his open vest fitted perfectly to his chest. He had his gloves on tonight, shoes clicking against the wood floor and hair pushed back off his face, expertly mussed without looking messy. 

His sleeves were pushed up to the elbows, the top few buttons of the shirt undone, mixing just the right amount of casual and professional. And of course, he had his signature red eyeliner done perfectly, eyes having a smoky touch to them and making Genji look as dangerous as he was. Jesse whistled appreciatively, standing and going over to Genji to fix the red cloth sticking up from his lapel just so.

“Damn, darlin’. Te ves deliciosa,” He murmured huskily, Genji shivering when his breath ghosted over the shell of his ear.

“Para ti, si,” Genji whispered back, Jesse raising a brow and nipping at Genji’s ear.

“Oh, you’re makin’ it hard for me to let you out of my sight, hon.”

“You could always stop me.”

“And yet, I think it’ll be more fun not to. Have a good night at work tonight, darlin’,” Jesse purred, hands slipping down Genji’s sides to squeeze his ass and making him moan softly. Jesse kissed his jaw, then stepped away, Genji reluctantly going to the counter and grabbing his keys and wallet.

“Don’t...Don’t tease too much while I’m driving.”

“No promises, sweetpea. You’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry.”

Genji lingered at the doorway for just a moment, eyes drifting back to Jesse and licking his lips before leaving, not moving as fluidly as usual. Jesse grinned, rubbing the leather strap of the controller with his thumb and finishing the episode of the show that was on. When it was over, Jesse stretched leisurely, tapping at the controls for a moment and chuckling to himself as he went into the bedroom. 

He took off the controller and his shirt as he went into the bathroom to shower, wandering into the closet to find the shimmering maroon dress shirt he had picked out earlier that day for this purpose. Jesse set it out along with his slacks and steel grey vest, picking out a pitch black thin tie to go with it, setting everything out neatly. 

Jesse showered and dried off like he had all the time in the world, styling his hair just so before putting his clothes on and adjusting everything to his liking. He then took one of Genji’s eyeliner pencils and drew on a subtle layer of black, underlining it in the gold and tapering it sharply at the black curve from his eye just like he had seen Genji do. Satisfied with his work, Jesse then took the red lipstick Genji loved so much and added a thin layer to his lips, just enough to catch the eye if someone was really looking. 

He smacked them together with a smirk and put in some gold loop piercings at the top of his ears and simple black studs for the lobes. Jesse then did his tie and shrugged on his vest, buttoning it up and throwing his suit jacket over his shoulder. He took the controller and carefully reattached it to his wrist, toying with it for a moment and leaving it at a higher setting than before. Jesse then slipped on his shoes, black and shining, and took his things to the kitchen. 

He checked to make sure his card was in his wallet with some extra money, phone tucked into his pocket and grabbing the set of keys for his sports car. May as well enjoy himself for a night since he was already all dressed up. Jesse pulled out of the driveway and turned up his music as he went down the road heading for the city, humming along to the well known song. He drove smoothly, the rural roads quickly blurring into city lights and tall buildings. 

Jesse found his way to the place he was looking for, the bar seemingly uninteresting to normal passerby, only the rich and beautiful making their way inside, knowing what it truly held. Jesse parked in the back, walking with a particular swagger to his step to the front and showing his ID to the bulky bouncer with a shock of pink hair. She nodded him inside, Jesse stepping past her and into the dark and unassuming lobby. 

It was clean and decorated sparsely, but everything had a certain feel to it that screamed expensive. Jesse continued on to the second set of doors, and they opened automatically after he scanned his card, revealing the inside of the bar that was more like a casino. The high ceilings had crystal chandeliers giving off a soft glow and red lights crossing over the tops of the walls like veins. 

There was a big circular symbol carved into the marble floor that looked like a deer skull glimmering in the center of the room, the ruby eyes of it following the people milling around the area. The walls shimmered and glinted, waterfalls held back by glass lit from behind with those red and black lights making the walls dance. Each corner of the first floor had tables and booths filled with rich people getting drunk and laughing with one another, the second floor darker and more closed off so business could take place in relative secrecy. 

There were poker and betting tables placed throughout the building, gambling machines along the walls, money, gold, and shiny jewelry flashing along with everyone’s smiles as they played the games and the people around them. Waiters dressed to the nines--both omnic and human--brought around trays of little treats and champagne to the guests playing and chatting with a bow, taking orders for more specific drinks or food and bringing it to the bar taking up a large portion of the left wall. 

Jesse politely declined anything brought to him as soon as the waiters noticed a new customer and strode past them, climbing the velvet carpeted steps to the second floor with ease. It was significantly quieter there, the music distant and voices lowered, not nearly as many people occupying the bar and booths there. 

The much smaller room was washed in red, holographic candles providing light on each of the tables while the maroon lights from the first floor snaked through the floor and branched along the walls. There was a glow spilling from the rim of the ceiling where the bottles of liquor were on display, lighting the liquid in them from behind and creating amber reflections on the floor. 

Jesse stepped inside the room and turned his gaze to the bar, Genji glancing up at his entrance. His hand halted where it had been cleaning an intricately detailed shot glass, nearly dropping it. Jesse grinned and took a seat in a booth with a good view of the bar and his husband, tapping his wrist as he set his elbows on the table and winking. 

Genji stared at him for another long moment before turning and going about his work like usual, as if Jesse wasn’t constantly toying with his frayed nerves with no remorse. Jesse ordered a bourbon from one of the waiters and watched as it was taken back to the bar for Genji to make. Jesse’s smirk pulled back to reveal teeth, tongue tapping his canine when Genji glanced up at him upon receiving the order. 

Jesse’s finger circled the device on his wrist as Genji typed something into the register, the liquor display case around the ceiling starting to move so he could get the drink Jesse had ordered, the amber spots on the floor shifting with it. Jesse’s eyes narrowed as Genji stretched up to take the bourbon bottle from the display, hips jutted out ever so slightly in his tight uniform and accentuating his ass perfectly. 

If he wanted to play like that at Jesse’s game, Jesse could adjust. 

And he did, moving the controller to a higher setting and finding satisfaction in the way Genji’s mouth fell open slightly, almost dropping the bottle in his grip and leaning against the counter. His head dipped between his shoulders, and Jesse watched his chest rise and fall rapidly, hands clenching where they rested on the lacquered surface of the expensive wood bar. 

Jesse swiped his tongue over his lips when Genji finally looked up with a glare, cheeks flushed and hair falling into his face. He suddenly straightened and pushed his hair back, snatching up the bourbon bottle once more and dropping a sphere of ice into a shot glass, pouring the liquid amber into it smoothly. 

Jesse had to say, he was impressed. Genji’s eyes stayed locked on Jesse’s the whole time, even when he called the waiter back for the drink he had prepared. Jesse raised a brow and tipped his head in Genji’s direction as the waiter walked over with his liquor, and he took it with a smile.

“Thank you kindly.”

Genji had gone back to making something else for another customer, back purposefully to Jesse in his corner as he enjoyed his drink and view. He watched Genji shift a bit, hands quavering slightly as he pushed a cocktail to the customer sitting across from him. The woman smiled at him sweetly, though there was something else in her eyes that Jesse caught. 

She reached out and pressed her fingertips lightly to Genji’s arm before it retracted, lips moving around words Jesse couldn’t hear. Genji glanced towards Jesse with the tip of a shit eating grin on his face, and he leaned forward on the bar to talk to her, hips pushed back and legs crossing where he stood. Jesse raised a brow at the display, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. 

He lowered the intensity of the vibrator and saw Genji’s shoulders relax slightly, though his head turned towards Jesse, eyes narrowed. Jesse merely shrugged and took a sip of his bourbon, fingertip sliding around the brim of the glass when he set it back down. The woman he was talking to glanced in his direction, though Genji said something else and effectively recaptured her attention, all easy smiles and sexy charm. 

Jesse let them talk for a little while, Genji making another drink before going back to the conversation. Then, he pressed another button, Genji jerking slightly and gasping, Jesse seeing a curse fall past his lips. The woman frowned, about to reach out before Genji gave her a strained smile and shook his head, wiping his hands on the towel hanging from his waist. 

He called one of the waiters over, speaking with him for a moment before slipping out from behind the bar and going down the hall to the restrooms. Jesse grinned devilishly, finishing off his drink and setting the empty glass down with a clink before following after Genji, not letting up on the intensity of the vibrator just yet. He glanced at the woman with a smirk as he passed, and she tilted her head, pretending to ignore him with a pout on her pink lips. 

Jesse pushed open the door to the pristine men’s room, Genji bent over the sink farthest down, panting. His hands gripped the sides of it, turning his knuckles white. Jesse strolled over to him, Genji’s head staying down until Jesse’s hand slid across his lower back to grip his waist. 

He looked at Jesse through the mirror, his reflection flushed, lips swollen and glistening from how hard he had been biting them.

“Well well well. You’re lookin’ delectable here, sugar. Can I get a colour?” Jesse murmured against his temple, standing behind Genji now and letting his other hand drag down Genji’s front, pushing his ass back against his hips.

“G-green—Jesse...” Genji choked out when the cowboy’s thumb slipped past the waistband of his slacks to stroke at the soft skin of his abdomen.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re just beggin’ to get punished, what with your behaviour, young man,” Jesse whispered, tongue darting out to trace over the shell of Genji’s ear and suck one of the piercings there into his mouth, nipping at it lightly and smearing his lipstick. 

Genji gave a throaty whimper in response, brows furrowing as he squeezed his eyes shut, pressing back against Jesse’s thigh desperately.

“Ah-ah, none of that now, darlin’. I was just checking in to make sure you weren’t coming in here to break the rules.”

Genji shook his head quickly, Jesse’s hand slipping down further to unzip the slacks and rub Genji teasingly.

“I-I wasn’t. I won’t, I promise, Jesse just—Mm, Jesse...” Genji’s words stuttered out on a moan, head falling back to Jesse’s shoulder as he was toyed with for a few seconds, Jesse kissing and lapping at his neck. 

He then gave Genji a light pinch to his hip and let go, stepping back and making him stumble slightly with a gasp.

“Good. You better get back to work, then. You got thirsty customers,” Jesse purred with a salacious grin, voice low and rough as he turned on his heel and strode from the bathroom. 

Jesse walked past the bar and back to his spot, ordering another bourbon from the waiter with a silky smile. Genji came back to the bar shakily after another minute, Jesse smiling to himself and receiving his drink first. Genji was breathing harder than before, cheeks permanently darkened with a blush. He would have to stop every now and then, eyes closing and chest heaving a shaky breath as he tried to keep control of himself. 

Genji looked to Jesse with increasing desperation as the night progressed, hands clenched tight on anything he picked up and movements turning jerky as his control dwindled. Jesse got up after a while, placing more than enough money under his shot glass to pay for the drinks and tip, Genji’s eyes darting to him as he walked to the stairs. 

Jesse caught his gaze, winked, then went back down to the first floor, not missing the way Genji’s eyes had widened in equal parts surprise and distress. He would just have to wait, and Jesse figured if Genji had lasted this long, he could too. 

He had almost ruined it in the restrooms, self-control slipping with Genji quavering in his arms and begging with his body, breathy moans still echoing in his ears pleasantly. 

Jesse left the casino bar without a backwards glance, knowing that if he didn’t leave then, he might just make Genji lose his job. He drove back into the city smoothly, loosening his tie and rolling up his sleeves, suit jacket laying in the passenger seat. He was just as eager to have Genji home as Genji probably was to be home. 

Jesse took the turn towards the rural road, shaking images of Genji out of his head as he went. Later, for sure, but he had to focus on driving for the time being. By the time he had pulled back into his driveway, Jesse knew Genji would be on his way back soon. He had stayed at the bar much longer than he thought, unable to find it in himself to take his eyes off the show Genji provided. 

Knowing he was the one causing every gasp and shiver, and being the only one to know the truth of what was going on had heat pooling low in his gut. 

Jesse grinned to himself as he went inside, pulling off his tie completely and folding it over his arm along with his jacket. The dogs had looked up when he entered, wagged a bit, then went back to sleep, knowing it was just Jesse and unworried. Jesse pet them both, put away the keys and his wallet, then watched the news, though it was just to pass time before he eventually went to the bedroom. 

He flicked on the light on the bedside table, going to the closet to hang up his jacket and put his shoes away leisurely. Jesse was starting to unbutton his shirt when he heard the backdoor slam, and he smirked, pressing the controller on his wrist again. 

A thump followed by a curse was his reward, and he laughed breathily, continuing to undress like nothing had happened. Genji came stumbling through the door not a moment later, hair falling into his face and breath coming in sharp pants. 

Jesse raised a brow and barely tilted his head in Genji’s direction.

“I-I fucking...Hate you...”

“Well, hello to you too, gorgeous.”

Genji suddenly slammed into him from behind, shoving Jesse against the wall with inhuman strength, pinning his wrist and the controls above the cowboy’s head with a harsh grip.

“If you don’t fuck me this instant, Jesse McCree, I’m going to lose my mind,” Genji growled, forehead pressing against Jesse’s collar, breaths ghosting down his chest.

“You’ve certainly earned it. Come on, then,” Jesse whispered, tugging himself free from Genji’s rapidly weakening grip, body slumping against him. 

He grinned, picking Genji up bridal style and setting him on the bed gently, carefully sliding off his clothes, hands gracing over his oversensitive skin.

“You looked so beautiful. I wanted to touch you so bad, give you what you wanted, what you worked for today. You’re just so perfect for me, yanno that? Always doin’ exactly what I want you to, god it’s so sexy. Now, what do you want from me, darlin’? I’ll give you whatever you need,” Jesse rumbled as he kept pulling off his and Genji’s clothes until there was nothing left but creamy smooth skin and the strap around Genji’s thigh.

“Please, please please you, anything, Jesse, I need you!” Genji gasped as Jesse undid the vibrator as well. 

Genji gave a drawn out, gutted moan as Jesse took the device out of him, hands fisting in the sheets, the muscles of his thighs and abdomen trembling. Jesse kissed up his stomach and lapped over his nipples for a minute, reveling in the sweet sounds spilling from Genji now that he was allowed to make them. 

He then wasted no more time with foreplay, the both of them having been on edge all day more than enough, and he honestly didn’t know if Genji was going to last much longer. Making sure he was prepared along with Genji, he pulled the ninja’s thighs to his shoulders and pushed into him, Genji biting down on Jesse’s shoulder to muffle his shout.

“Easy, easy. Don’t overdo it, hon. Don’t hurt yourself,” Jesse soothed, running his hand through Genji’s hair and feeling tears running down his temples. 

He kissed them away, Genji leaning up to capture his lips hungrily after a moment and rolling his hips unconsciously, making eager little noises in the back of his throat.

“Please, god, do something, please, Jesse...! I-I’ve been good, please!!” Genji whined against his lips, Jesse kissing him deeply again and using his tongue to silence him. 

He then did as Genji asked, starting up a steady pace that quickly turned brutal in their frenzy. Genji threw his head back in a shout and scrabbled at Jesse’s shoulders, fingers digging into them hard enough to bruise. Jesse marked his neck and jaw as he pounded into him, reclaiming Genji’s lips and dragging them into a suffocating kiss. 

Genji moaned into it, hands sliding up to curl and tug in Jesse’s hair, pushing back into each thrust until the rhythm started to go erratic. Genji was the first to go over the edge, not even needing a hand on him, screaming out Jesse’s name and a litany of profanities as his oversensitive body was finally allowed release. Jesse followed not a moment later, body eventually going lax over Genji’s with a drawn out sigh. 

He made sure not to squish Genji beneath him, rolling to the side when his limbs decided to obey him again and making them both groan when he slipped out. The only sounds after that were their shared breathing, heartbeats slowly going back to normal.

“We are so doing that again,” Genji finally piped up, Jesse bursting out laughing and smothering him in kisses. Genji giggled with him, limbs all wrapping around the cowboy and squeezing him close.

“We’ll do whatever you want, darlin’,” Jesse huffed, his smile not leaving him as Genji kissed him deeply.

“Perfect. Just like you,” Genji whispered, Jesse snuggling closer and nuzzling against Genji’s jaw.

“An’ you. I love you to bits, Gen.”

“And I you, Jess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
